Code Geass: The Falsebound Kingdom
by Alpha Espada
Summary: In the region of Rondeval a Revolution is at hand as three individuals with the powers to control powerful creatures will change the fate of the whole world. This is the tale of Rebellion, Love, Sacrifice, and many great battles. Please Read and Review.
1. Raid and Rescue

(A/N: Welcome one and all to my crossover story of Code Geass: The Falsebond Kingdom. In this story the characters from the code geass universe will be in the world of duel monster from the video game Yugioh: The Falsebond Kingdom. This story came to me when I watched Code Geass after I played the Yugioh game Falsebond Kingdom. To which it got me thinking What would happen if the Code Geass characters were in this game. With that said NONE of the Yugioh characters like: Yugi, Joey,or Kaiba will appear. Only the characters of Code Geass will be in this story. The only thing that stays from the Yugioh franchise will be the monsters themselves and another thing instead to just stick with the monsters that the game had I decided to add several monsters to the story. With that said not every monster will be here in the story especially the Synchro Monster or the Xyz monsters. I hope you all will enjoy the story. If you played the game normally it would start out with Yugi or Kaiba and later Joey in which in this case it would start out with Lelouch or Suzaku and later Kallen. But this time I would start the story with Kallen's story since it's technically the beginning of the story. So sit back relax and enjoy. And afterward please give it a Read and Review. Please and Thank you.)

–"It's inevitable that those who realize the existence of the gods wish eventually to control them. But those who claim to control the gods are in fact controlled by the gods themselves." –

= - Lelouch vi Britannia - =

After 300 years of ruling the Rondeval continent, the Holy Britannian Empire is faced with a crisis. Since the death of the Empress of the empire Lady Marianne vi Britannia, corruption, brutality and heavy taxation from the nobles have spread throughout the empire, which has pushed most of the lower populace to the brink, people on the fringes of the empire have responded with rebellion and revolt. The 98th Emperor Charles zi Britannia had his army go throughout the continent in search of the empress's killer while oppressing the rebel forces. As this went on three young individuals will change the fate of the whole empire this is their story.

Chapter: I – Raid and Rescue

It was night time with a full moon as the moonlight shines over the grasslands of Anker Hill where there is also home to the city of Sunny-Planes, a prosperous agricultural city that is located at the edge of the Great Plains and is often referred to as a food deport for Sygh-Varths.

Inside the city there lives one of the lesser noble families. They are known as the Stadtfeld family which consist of Lord Stadtfeld the leader of the family, Lady Stadtfeld the mistress of the household, and Lord Stadtfeld's son and daughter Naoto Stadtfeld and Kallen Stadtfeld, but the two sibling prefer to be called by their mother's maiden name, Kozuki, the bearer of which, Sanoko Kozuki, was made a servant of the household after the remarriage. Sanoko was a commoner who fell in love with Lord Stadtfeld. After a fight, she became a servant to the Stadtfeld household, in which she always tried to look after Kallen and Naoto. The two siblings couldn't stand seeing their real mother in the position in which she's in. Naoto tried to reason with his father several times only to be brushed off.

Eventually Lord Stadtfeld remarried to a noblewoman from another rich family. Kallen and Naoto can't stand their stepmother because she treats their real mother like a slave. Once the rebellion started to spread around the continent Naoto decides to join the fight, leaving Kallen to watch out and care for their mother.

On the field there is a girl running towards the rebel meeting. She has distinguishing bright spiked up red hair and blue eyes. She wears a red head band matching her hair, white colored arm warmers, and a one piece brown jump suit with a short red under shirt leaving her stomach bare. Her name is Kallen Kozuki and she's part of the resistance.

Once she reached the rendezvous point she meets up with two men. "Alright, I'm here." said Kallen

"So then you have decided to join the resistance, Kallen." said Naoto Kozuki, one of the men she was going to meet. He wears a red bandana similar to Kallen while wearing a brown jacket over a black shirt with navy blue pants he is the leader of the resistance.

"Yes I'm sick of the noble life and our step mother is trying to force me to submit to the empire, so I ran from home and join the resistance for the freedom of Rondeval and its people." said Kallen with passion.

The other man wore the same colored jacket as Kallen and Naoto, with the difference of a yellow star over his heart. He was tall with curly, black hair being held back with the same red headband as the brother and sister. His name is Ohgi Kaname and he is the second in command of the resistance of Anker Hill.

"Alright Kallen, welcome to the resistance but I must ask are you a marshal like your brother?" ask Ohgi as the trio sat around the campfire.

"Well in a way yes but I don't have a team of 3 monsters with me at the moment. Since our step-mother took them and locked them away." said Kallen with a sorrowed look on her face.

"That's not good and we need all the marshals that we can get especially since marshals have the special power to control over powerful monsters and since the empire has almost an army of them, we need more than just us." said Ohgi

"Right so we can have a better chance to win and over through the empire and bring freedom to the people." said Naoto as the trio plans for their first attack but there is one problem.

"We need supplies for our group. There isn't enough for everyone including our monsters." said Naoto with concerned look.

"Our next target is an imperial supply unit that'll be passing through Anker Hill. Just take a look at this map here." said Ohgi shows Kallen and Naoto the map that shows the location of their target. "But there is a problem." said Ohgi

"And what would that be?" said Naoto

"Plus the supplies are well guarded by powerful marshals and their monsters." Ohgi with a concern look on his face. "I wouldn't worry too much Ohgi. I sent a spy to see what we are up against, He should be finishing up by now." said Naoto with confidence.

"So Naoto when will your spy come?" said Ohgi as he sat on a stone. "Don't worry Ohgi he will come and speaking of which here he comes." said Naoto as he looks up on the moonlit sky and spots what looks like a flying man. The flying man was soaring across the night sky until sees the campfire and then descends towards them.

Once he lands he reveals himself to the group he wears a red eye mask, while sporting long upward spiky dark hair while wearing brown clothing and on his right hand he is equipped with a long red claw and finally his wings are crimson red. He is known as Harpie's Brother or by what Naoto would call him Sora.

"Well Sora tell us what have you found while up in the sky?" asked Naoto to his feathered friend.

"So far there are three marshals guarding a base where the supplies are being kept." said Sora

"Good anything else that we should know." said Naoto wanting to know more of their enemy.

"Well there is another thing your step-mother is in that base." said Sora which shocks both Kallen and Naoto.

"Why would she be there?" asked Naoto with worry in his mind.

"Probably making deals with the empire soldiers there had been a few who are doing dirty dealing with some of the nobles." said Ohgi

And then Kallen got an idea. "Wait if our step-mother is on that base I could go back to the manor and release my friends it's the perfect opportunity." said Kallen with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah…your right we could attack them since it's only three on three for us against them the battle is perfectly balanced out." said Naoto being as happy as Kallen.

"True until reinforcements from the empire arrived which means we need to do this mission as fast as possible." said a concerned Ohgi

"Alright then we'll attack tonight while there is still darkness to use as a cover. Kallen go back to our manor and retrieve your monsters while Ohgi and I will do a surprise attack on them to take them off guard and disorganized and take Sora with you just in case." ordered Naoto with great confidence.

"Right."

"Sora I'm counting on you." Naoto having great trust in the bird man.

"Don't worry Naoto. I'll watch over her like she's my own kin." Said Sora

And with that the trio split up with Naoto and Ohgi ready to attack the base that houses the goods while Kallen with Sora watching over her in the sky above her returns to her manor to retrieve her monsters.

(At the Stadtfeld Manor)

Kallen sneaks inside the manor while avoiding being spotted by the guards as she first heads to the lobby of the manor and then went towards the fireplace where there is a statue of a fierce looking dragon, she pulls down one of the dragons horns as it activates a hidden passage way, then she went down to the dungeon basement to search and free her creatures.

She travels down the stairway eventually reaching the dungeon. Inside she finds one of her monsters in a cell. It has the appearance of a woman with long red hair while wearing spiked golden armor but on her arms she has blue wings and instead of human hands she has bird like claws and her legs are covered in blue plumage and her feet are bird like claws as well. She is a Harpy Lady but to Kallen she is known as Saria. And on the other side of the dungeon in another cell is a large pink red dragon with wings under her arms and on her face it would appear she's wearing a an eye mask but it's a part of the dragon. She is Harpie's Pet Dragon but to Saria and Kallen she is known as Blaze.

"Saria, Blaze I came to rescue you guys." Said Kallen and when the monsters see her they were overjoyed but do to their time in the dungeon they were weaken.

"K..Kallen…you finally came" said Saria

"Yes just like I promised. I know it took me a while but I'm here that's all that matters and I brought some Blue Medicine to help you guys recover."

"Oh Kallen…."

"Don't speak Saria save your strength." Said Kallen as she searches for the keys to their cells. But then one of the guards spots Kallen.

"Hey you! You can't be here! Shouted one of the guards.

But quickly Kallen opens the one of the dungeon cells releasing Saria and even thought the harpie was weak she can still do plenty of damage to a normal human.

"Stay Away from my friend!" cried Saria as she unleashes a strong screech towards the guard stunning him and then she tackles him and begins to use her talons to kick him into submission.

"Alright Saria that's enough." Kallen grabs Saria by the waist pulling her away from the beaten down guard.

Afterwards Kallen also releases her Dragon Blaze and then the trio escapes from the mansion as Sora manage to deal with the remaining guards with his dust twister attack.

But before they left Kallen uses some Blue Medicine to restore her monster's strength and power.

"Alright guys let's go to battle!" cried Kallen as she grabs one of Sora's talons her monster flies towards her brother's location.

(Anker Hill base)

The base is on their sights as Naoto and Ohgi are ready for their attack. On Naoto's team he has a large black but skinny and boney looking dragon with red eyes it is the Red-Eyes Black Dragon on the center and on the right a swordsmen wearing orange and blue armor while wielding a large orange sword he is the Flame Swordsman and on the left it is a anthromorphic panther wearing purple armor wielding a shield and sword he is the Panther Warrior.

On Ohgi's team in the center is an anthromorphic alligator wearing what looks like tribal armor while wielding a large sword, he is Alligator's Sword. On the left is a large man in yellow and red armor wielding a single handed double bladed axe, he is the powerful Axe Raider. And finally on the right it is a purple dragon with bat-like wings that's spits fierce shadow fire it is known as Komori Dragon.

Once Kallen and her monsters arrived to join her brother and Ohgi they are now ready to attack.

"Alright is everyone ready?"

"Yeah!"

"Of coarse"

"Then Let's GO!"

To be Continued.

(A/N: Now then the story begins as well as the revolution. But for those who wished to see Lelouch. Don't fear he will come along a bit later in the story. He will make a few cameos but he will get his own take on this story with Suzaku. So anyway thanks for reading and please. Leave a Review. Please,Thank you and see ya next time.)


	2. Raid and Rescue pt2

(A/N: Well my reader here's the second chapter. As always sit back relax and enjoy the story. Also the battles that are portrayed here are more or less based on the RPG battling system of Yugioh Falsebond Kingdom. With that said the battles here will not be like the card game of who has the higher attack power and such. The battles will be based on RPG style meaning the level of a monster will determine by its stats meaning that a Lv.100 Kuriboh can beat a Lv. 1 Blue Eyes White Dragon. Please do Read and Review so I can send more on your way.)

Chapter 2: Raid and Rescue Pt.2

And so with that the three marshals and their monsters went for the attack.

"GO! Red Eyes Black Dragon. Attack with Crimson Fire Blast!" Naoto commanded as the large black dragon took flight into the night sky and unleashes a powerful fire ball from its mouth hitting the base and taking the soldiers by surprise.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" cried one of the soldiers as they all scramble to counter attack their incoming enemies.

One of the marshal soldiers comes out of the base to confront their enemies as his monsters were ready to fight.

"Come forth my beasts and obey your master." Cried the soldier as his monsters charge for battle.

The first one to come out is a giant blue armored raptor-like reptile man known as the Armored Lizard a Lv. 15 monster. Then the next monster that appeared next to it to the left is another lizard man with the difference is that is equip with a double bladed axe and metal armor and it's skins is green and scaly and the most distinguishing feature would be its head of a horned dragon. The monster is Garoozis a Lv.18 monster and finally the next monster is a large wooden robot-like monster known as Impachi a Lv. 16.

Then Naoto and his trio of monsters confront the soldier and his monsters beginning the first marshal duel of the black dragon squad against the empire.

Naoto made his first move with his Lv. 20 Panther Warrior.

"Now Panther Warrior attack Impachi with Shift Panther Slash." Commanded Naoto to his monster as Panther Warrior followed its master's command and strikes against the large Impachi with its large curved edge sword.

When Impachi sees the attack coming at it and embraces itself and took the hit losing much of its stamina while receiving a long cut on its body from the beast warrior.

"Grrrr..You will pay for that. Now Garoozis attack his Panther Warrior with your Dragon Axe attack." Commanded the soldier as his dragon headed lizard man dashes towards Naoto's Panther Warrior and swings it's double bladed axe with force hitting panther from the shoulder down to its chest but thankfully for Panther Warrior its armor took most of the attack but it did lose some stamina.

"Alright then Red Eyes attack his Armored Lizard with your Crimson Fire Blast." The large dark dragon inhales and fires its attack against the armored reptile. The Armored Lizard tries to dodge the attack but was hit and since Red Eyes was an Lv.25 monster and Lizard was Lv. 15 the reptile monster didn't stand a chance as it was burn to a crisp.

"NO! My Armored Lizard" cried the Soldier has he has two monsters remaining.

/

Meanwhile as Naoto continues his battle Kallen also is battling the second Soldier with her monsters and she was winning.

She already wiped out the soldier's Lv. 19 Thunder Dragon with her Harpie's Pet Dragon Blaze who was at Lv. 20 being her strongest monster on her team.

Then the second soldier commands his Lv. 15 Ryu-Kishin Powered to attack her Lv. 15 Harpie Lady Saria with a Powered Beam hitting Saria losing almost half her stamina.

"Come on Saria don't give up. Strike back at his Ryu-Kishin Powered with your Talon Slasher." Cried Kallen as Saria takes to the skies and attacks the pinkish red dragon-like demon with her sharp talons slashing at it repeatedly shaving down its stamina with every hit.

Then the Soldier commands his Lv. 16 Giga Tech Wolf to attack her Lv.18 Harpie's Brother Sora.

"Now Giga-Tech Wolf attack her Harpie's Brother with Super Sonic Howl" said the soldier to his cybernetic wolf as the creature response to his command and unleashes a powerful supersonic howl towards Sora. But the Birdman dodges the attack by flying upward to the point the attack won't reach him.

"Now Sora attack his Giga-Tech Wolf with your Sky Dive Slash!" cried Kallen as Sora heard her command and begins to dive down towards the cyber creature with mach speed. By the time the wolf knew what hit it the creature was slashed to ribbons as Sora used his long red blade claw to take out the wolf wiping it out.

"Argh….no matter I still have one monster left." Said the soldier as he tries to keep a cool head but so far he's beginning to lose it as realize his Ryu-Kishin Powered has little stamina left.

"Not for long. Now Blaze attack his Ryu-Kishin with your Flare Breath." Said Kallen as her pink dragon inhales some air and fires a stream of fire towards the soldier's Ryu-Kishin wiping it out leaving the soldier defeated.

"AH! NO!" cried the soldier as he tries to run away from the battle Saria stops him from getting anywhere and Kallen knocks him out.

"Nice work everyone, but we're not done yet." Said Kallen being the first to win her battle she manages to get into the base to begin stealing the supplies from the imperial army. As she goes into the base there were several soldiers that tried to stop her but since their not Marshals like her they were taken care of quickly with her monsters.

On Ohgi's battle he was in a tight spot since he's not as strong as a marshal like Naoto or Kallen as one of his monsters his Lv.13 Komori Dragon was wiped out by the third marshal soldier's Lv.16 Crawling Dragon while his Lv.12 Alligator's Sword has little stamina left thanks to the last attack from a Lv.15 Saggi The Dark Clown and his third and the strongest on his team, his Lv. 15 Axe Raider was still kicking and manages to do damage to the third marshal's monsters mostly on his Saggi The Dark Clown.

Ohgi was never a warrior for battle to begin with since originally he was a school teacher back in his village. But since his birth he has the powers of a marshal. Do to his unwillingness to fight or control monsters he never tried to see how much power he can possess as a marshal. Eventually when the empire and the nobles began terrorizing the poor and since his hometown has low income they were targeted the most by the local nobles. At first Ohgi didn't know what to do until he met Naoto as he inspire him to fight back and free not just his hometown but the whole continent of Rondeval from the empire's rule.

And now this is his chance to make a difference and so far things are not going his way as his Alligator's Sword was defeated by the soldier's third monster a Lv. 17 Battle Ox.

"NO! My Alligator's Sword!" Ohgi cried out

"HAHAHA! Wow you're so weak. If I defeat an enemy marshal I'll finally get that promotion." Boasted the marshal soldier as he begins to laugh thinking that victory will be his since he has all three of his monsters while Ohgi has his Axe Raider left.

"Ah man I really messed up this time. What can I do? I don't have any Monster Reborns to bring back my dragon or my Alligator's Sword nor do I have any Red or Blue Medicine to restore my Axe Raider's stamina."

"How can I turn this battle around?" thought Ohgi as he has very few options with only having one monster on his side left.

"Well if you won't attack then I will! Crawling Dragon Attack! Finish this with your Dragon Snout Fire!" shouted the marshal as his dragon takes in some air and was about to fire but then.

"OHGI TAKE THIS!"

Ohgi recognizes that voice he turn around and saw in the sky being held by her Harpie Lady Saria was Kallen with a large bag full of supplies and she throws at him a very special item towards him.

"Kallen?" said Ohgi as his quick reflexes got him to catch the item Kallen threw at him. He looked at it and it was a Mirror Force Shield.

"Quick use it!" shouted Kallen as Ohgi knowing what the item does runs towards his Axe Raider and gave him the item. His Axe Raider quickly equips the shield to himself and uses it against Crawling Dragon's attack. The shield absorbs the dragon's fire attack and reflects it right back towards the Marshal's three monsters with all of them taking heavy damage and Saggi The Dark Clown was wiped out.

"WHAT?! NO WAY!" Shouted the marshal soldier in surprise as he watches his monsters receiving heavy damage from his Crawling Dragon's own attack.

Ohgi was surprised to see the tide of this battle has changed to his favor. If it wasn't for Kallen it would've been over for him.

"Kallen, thanks for the assist. "Said Ohgi waving his hand to Kallen thanking her.

"No problem, I already raided most of the base but there are still supplies we can take from the empire." Said Kallen

"Alright then, let me finish this battle. Axe Raider attack his Crawling Dragon with your Axe Swing." Ohgi Commanded as his Axe Raider charges towards the weaken Crawling Dragon and swing his axe downward cleaving the dragon in half wiping it out.

"Arrgh..no we're not done. Battle Ox attack Axe Raider with your Axe Slam attack."

The large red armored ox beast responded to its master's command and attacks Ohgi's Axe Raider and since Axe Raider's Mirror Force Shield could only work once in battle. Axe Raider had little time to evade Battle Ox's attack and instead defends himself from the ox's powerful attack. Battle Ox's attack hits Axe Raider and he lost a large amount of stamina.

But miraculously Axe Raider survives the attack with only a small ounce of stamina left.

Noticing this Ohgi quickly commands his Axe Raider to attack Battle Ox.

"Quick Axe Raider finish this battle. Attack with your Axe Swing."

And hearing his master's command Axe Raider quickly attacks and finishes Battle Ox wiping it out and making Ohgi the victor.

"I..won?...I WON! WOOOHOOO! YEAH! I won my first Marshal Duel." Said Ohgi celebrating his first while the marshal soldier was in a curl ball position having a hard time believing that he lost.

"Hey, Ohgi there's no time to celebrate we have to clean this place of supplies before their reinforcements from the empire arrive." Said Kallen with a serious tone.

"Oh right, sorry about that Kallen." Said Ohgi as the two with their fellow monsters went inside the base to steal as much supplies from the empire as they can carry.

Meanwhile back in Naoto's Battle he was close to victory as his monsters has devastated the enemy team with only Garoozis left standing.

"This can't be happening. How can I be losing to some punk kid and his monsters." Said the soldier.

"Maybe it's because unlike you I've been preparing myself to set this land free from the empire." said Naoto with a sense of justice to his voice.

"Free Rondeval?" Tch…Dream on kid. The chances of you freeing this land are slim to none. There are powerful Marshals in the holy imperial army. Hell even the Emperor himself is a powerful marshal with creatures that no one has ever seen before. Not to mention there is the terrifying "Witch of The Battlefield" herself Cornelia." Said the soldier.

"I don't care about any of that. If there's a will, there's a way and believe me I have the will. Now Red-Eyes end this with Crimson Fire Blast!" cried Naoto as his dragon fires attack defeating Garoozis and beating the last Marshal.

"Yes I won. Now to take what we came here for." But just as Naoto was about to go inside into the base he was attacked from behind.

"GO! Nightmare Sonic Blast"

"Arrrght" cried Naoto in pain as he lies on the ground. His monsters saw who attacked them and tried to counter but were met with the same fate as they fall next to their marshal.

"Foolish boy. You should've stayed home where you belong." Said the shadowed figure with a feminine voice as she approaches the fallen Naoto.

But then.

"Go Blaze! Use Dragon Flare Breath!" shouted Kallen as her dragon attacks the assailant but she dodges out of the way.

"Stay Away from my brother you." said Kallen as she comes to her brother's defense as Ohgi checks on him and his monsters.

"Oh such a misbehaving girl. I will teach you manners." Said the woman who's face remains in the shadows.

"Who are you?! Show yourself!" said Kallen wanting to know the person who attacked her brother from behind.

"Urgh..such horrible manners. Very well then it's time for you to know your place." The woman slowly walks out of the darkness.

When Kallen had a good look who was that attacked her brother she couldn't believe whose she's seeing.

"No it can't be. You are…"

To be Continued

Next Chapter: Raid and Rescue Pt.3

(A/N: Well my readers this is the first cliffhanger of the story. And no this won't be a normal thing since this kind of thing can get old fast. So anyway now Kallen must face off against an unexpected enemy before the reinforcements of the empire show up. Can Kallen, Ohgi and Naoto escape in time? Check in next time. Also feel free to leave a review and feel free to let me know if you guys like the whole RPG battling system? And yes all their monsters will level up and such. And they will be using items and the Mirror Force Shield item thing was on the spot when I was writing. But anyway thanks for reading the chapter and look forward for more, until next time.)


End file.
